viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharley
Sharley (シャーリー, Shārī), also known as Madam Sharley (マダム・シャーリー, Madamu Shārī) is a shortfin mako shark mermaid. She is a fortune teller living on Merman Island, the proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe, and Arlong's younger half-sister. Madam Sharley accurately predicted the dawning of the Great Age of Pirates, as well as the outcome of the Battle of Navyford and Whitebeard's death. Appearance Madam Sharley is a very large mermaid with purple nail polish, red lipstick, sharp teeth, and blue eyes with slanted pupils that resemble shark eyes. When angry, her eyes take on an ominous appearance. She has short black hair that covers over the right side of her face. Her tail is dark blue with a dorsal fin on her lower back where her human and fish halves meet, a white patch below the dorsal fin, smaller fins on the lower front and back, and a lunate caudal fin. She wears a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach and has a belly-chain around her waist. She is often seen smoking a pipe. The Young Past Days As a child, she wore a light-colored hooded dress with a stripe down the side. Gallery Personality Madam Sharley is a very kind woman, as she lent the Straw Hat Pirates a room in which they could take care of Sanji, even though said crew defeated her brother. She also gave Camie the rest of the day off so that she could spend time with her friends. She apparently does not like rudeness or vulgarity as she became very angry when Luffy asked if mermaids poop. However, her anger seems to be shortlived, as she calmed down and returned to her normal self almost instantly after Luffy apologized. Even though she is a fortune teller, Madam Sharley regards her gift as a burden, since most of her visions are of bad things. As a consequence, she thinks that the future is better left unknown. However, even though she said that she quit fortune telling, she was still curious enough to look into Luffy's future. When she had a vision of a man in a straw hat who will be responsible for the destruction of Merman Island, she went into a state of panic screaming that Luffy should be banished from man Island, which showed how terrified she was. However, this changed when the New Merman Pirates started taking over the island and Sharley calmly told their captain, Hordy Jones, that Luffy D. Monkey will be the one to destroy Fishman Island and not Hody himself, showing that she is willing to believe her own fortune telling over any other apparent predicaments. After the civil war ended, she destroyed her crystal ball, claiming that she will never look into the future again and that she would be very happy if her last prediction did not become true. Unlike her brother, Arlong, Sharley is not prejudiced against all humans as she even encouraged the Merman Island children to see with their own eyes instead of just listening to the opinions of others. Relationships Friends/Allies *Camie *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Hatchan *Jimbei Family *Arlong (older half-brother) *unnamed father Neutral Rivals Enemies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones Abilities and Powers As the proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe, she has complete control of the restaurant. Being a mermaid, she has several abilities unique to her race. It is not yet shown but she may have the ability to talk to fish and call out to them using sonar waves, which is one of basic ability found in all mermaids. Apart from the ability to breathe underwater, as a mermaid she also has the ability to swim very quickly at speeds much faster than the flying fish used by the Flying Fish Riders. However, like any mermaid, she is vulnerable on land. Scrying As a fortune teller, she has the ability to see the future. She seems to use a crystal ball as a medium to look into the future. Since it was seen on a giant clam, it is unknown if it is an actual crystal ball or a giant pearl used as one. The one drawback to her power is that she cannot predict the exact time period when her predictions will happen, but only that they will happen. She is also very accurate in her predictions as she predicted the Great Age of Pirates as well as Whitebeard's death. She recently made a prediction that a man in a straw hat, who she presumes to be Luffy, will destroy Merman Island. However, Luffy left Merman Island without destroying it so that prediction has not come to pass. But since events that Sharley foresaw can happen anytime from a day to a year later, there is still a possibility that Sharley's prediction is not wrong yet. By breaking her own crystal ball, Sharley has given up on her scrying abilities. History Past In her younger years, she was abandoned by her father and left with a 15 year old Arlong in the Mermen District. At the age of four she made a prediction about the coming of the Great Age of Pirates and many pirates indeed came to the island one year later. At some point, she listened to Hatchan's story about Rayleigh Silvers. Before the Whitebeard War, Sharley predicted Whitebeard's death and he indeed met his end. Synopsis Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hats and a Grave Prediction Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermaids Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Merman Islanders Category:Smokers Category:Pipe Smokers